Undeniable Feeling
by Vaz1201
Summary: TenNejiSakura triangle. When Neji finds a beat up Sakura Haruno one peaceful night, he decides to watch over her. After discovering her house was burnt down, Sakura decides to live with Neji until the ninja can be found. What happens when Ten Ten finds out that her crush is starting to spend more time with the pink haired ninja?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The sun was bright, as it made the river glimmer softly. The wind blew over the treetops, leaves brushing against each other and falling from the trees of orange and red colors. Birds chirped and the sounds of small insects played their music in the tall grass of the forest.

All but one boy, who was training in the deep roots of the forest, cared not for the beauty around him but of the hardship in which he must become stronger. His eyes pale blue as his body was wet with sweat, and his breath coming in pants, his long black hair matted along his shoulders and back. Groaning, he opened his palms as he saw blood leak slowly, his attacks on the wood had brought splinters in his hands and infection would also happen if he didn't act soon and head home to his uncle.

It didn't matter to him though, he had only one person on his mind and he aimed to take this person down but he would not fight this person to the death, but as a brawl in respect in hopes of gaining back his pride.

Falling down on his bottom and sat, looking up at the clear blue sky and puffed snow clouds. Autumn was to be here soon, as the leaves turned into dark colors of red and brown. It had been four years since the fight and he still felt the same…changed in mind yes. But not in body.

He felt so many desires, many he did not know for his own. Cravings in certain aspects of the body that made him think of sinful deeds. Though he ignored the aching he would get almost every week and stayed to his rough training, and when taking an icy cold bath he was calm once again.

Changing in late summer to the age of sixteen, the boy was still considered cold hearted and hateful, even to his family and friends. His height ever changing at the age of thirteen years and became much more taller than even his best of friends, who still badger him of teachings and arts that he did not want to learn. Though _she_ still stayed by his side, no matter what.

Ten Ten was a beautiful young woman, whose body had matured over the four years of being near him. He saw her as a sister, as family. The only family he ever did love or thought of, unlike Rock Lee or his other many mutual friends he knew.

Her hair was longer, in her usually two-bun hairstyle and she didn't change at all. Her true devotion still there for him and she can be a bit of a tight-fisted girl as well but he didn't mind at all. It was she, it was just Ten Ten.

Standing up, he wiped his sweat with the back of his hand and sighed, the white bandages around his wrists slipping off slowly. He had better get home soon, it was almost lunchtime and Hinata did worry over him, she was always the worrywart ever since _he_ went off to train with a perverted hermit, her crush that is.

Gathering his shirt and headband, he walked off into the emerald forest, going south to his home.

* * *

Hinata sighed as she cut the vegetables slowly into smaller pieces, the pot of stew boiling as the lid tremble softly. Her uncle was off to work and she was left to work on the house, cleaning and washing the clothes. Rock Lee was here early and helped her dry them up but then had to leave quickly when he saw smoke in the town. 

Fires have been going around lately and food was scarce considering the buildings that were being burned down were food shelters or supply rooms. Several of the ninjas left in the town or near the town have tried to found the person setting off the fires but no clues have been found.

Neji her cousin could have cared less about the town while Rock Lee and Ten Ten have been trying to found out alone on who's causing all of the trouble for everyone. Hinata did wish her cousin would help, if not looking for clues but to stay close to the town and stop the fires before someone was hurt.

Hinata is one year younger than her cousin and is still training to be a better fighter, not for everyone else but for herself as well. Though her father decided for her to stay home and do chores until it was time for her to really train again. He didn't bother Neji but why would he? Neji never did anything but train; he had at least some future with his skills.

She opens the pot's lid and dumped the vegetables in and grabs the spices from a nearby jar, twinkling in the red and green herbs with the bubbling stew.

"Hinata."

She squeaked gently and ended up slipping the spoon into the pot, looking back she saw her cousin with cold blue eyes as usual. " Oh, hello Neji." She smiled nervously and glanced to the brown stew.

"What is for lunch?" Neji walked over, looking into the pot. "Stew? What kind?"

"Beef, father said it was your favorite and his too yes?"

"Yeah, though…I don't think a spoon is one of the ingredients…" he stared blankly at the floating spoon in the soup.

She laughed nervously and tapped her two fingers together gently. "Oh yeah…well you surprised me and I…uh…"

"It's alright Hinata." He extended his hand over to the pot but she stopped him.

"Please, you haven't washed yet and I wouldn't want the soup to get…bloody." she frowned at his copper hands. He looked down at his dried palms and nodded.

"I'll be back then, I'll use cold water as usually."

She nodded to him and took the wooden spoon from the stew and cleaned it with a small clothed, hearing him sliding the door and shutting it, his feet padding down the hallway.

* * *

The faucet turned off, the water dripping from the spout and into the cool clear water. Neji sunk his hands into the liquid and winced. It did hurt slightly but it didn't bother him so much anymore. He saw the dry blood mix in with the crisped water and move around in swirls like underwater smoke. 

Taking a large vase, the longhaired boy dunked it into the cold water and filled it up, then poured it over his head and it washed over his pale back. It felt wonderful but chilling at the same time. Grabbing the soap he lathered his body slowly and scrubbed his body parts, his body did ache from time to time but it would end when he took a long cold wash.

After finishing, Neji stood up from the tub and pulled up the long wire that held the water and watched it drained down the hole. He stepped out and took the white towel and started drying his hair, ruffling it quickly. Drying his body he wrapped the towel around his waist and left the bathroom, walking to his room.

* * *

Placing the plates on the table, Hinata set the chopsticks and several spoons. Three for her family, she had more members of the family but many of them were traveling. Going back to the kitchen, she checks the rice balls and egg rolls, making sure they were still hot and not too cold for her cousin and father. 

"Hinata, I'm home!"

She smiled brightly and ran into the hallway, seeing her father. "Father!"

"Ah, how is my little girl?" he patted her head, smiling down on her.

She flushed. "I'm fine father, Neji is here too though I think he's getting dressed for lunch."

"Hmm…training again I see?"

She nodded. "Yes, he must be tired and hurt…so uhh…"

"Heh, I won't get mad at him, just make sure he gets more food when dinner comes along tonight." They both went into the dining room, and Hiashi, Hinata's father sat down on a red pillow, waiting for his daughter to bring in what food she made.

When she finally came in, she had a plate ready for Hiashi and herself, and set it in front of him, and sat down for herself. They both ate silently as the other Hyuuga family member was in his room.

* * *

Please review? 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The fire burned, crumpling down to the hard floor as the flames went up everywhere, and the smell of a strange black liquid was splash, dripping into the dull cracks and falling down to the under stairs. Screaming and cries of pain called out to the windows, as sparks went out from atop of the large dojo and people ran back and forth trying there hardest to stop the fire but it was no use, too much oil and very few people. 

In one room though, you could hear the beating and sliding of a strong fight, a fight between a young fifteen year old girl, hair of bright pink and skin that was creamy like milk, fierce green eyes glowed like the fire around her, as her battle against the strange ninja blocked her mighty blows to and fro. The ninja didn't look so strange, just that his _or_ her mask was black and white, much like the sign of Yin and Yang.

"Shuriken!"

No expression was made, but a fuuma shuriken was slipped away from the strap of the ninja's back and thrown vertically at the young woman, her emerald eyes widen and she went to dodge it but it slashed passed her arm, cutting the skin of her left arm and she fell on a pile of dead wood. This fight was going on long enough but she couldn't hold on any longer, the heat and the strong odor of oil clogged her sense, groaning, she tried to prop herself up with her arms and then was pushed back on the ground by a large leather boot. She gasped as her body was pushed into the hot floor and she could hear the snapping of wood as the ninja pressed down harder into her back, crushing her.

"I will kill everything from his past."

Cries of pain went out, as the top of dojo went crumbling down.

* * *

He couldn't sleep, even after eating the supper that his cousin he was awfully full considering she gave him a huge helping but it didn't bother him much, it was nice to have just a normal night with a hot bath and large dinner, he didn't feel much regret that he didn't eat with his family but they understood why. He wasn't very social at all unless it was to Ten Ten or Lee, but even he didn't talk to Lee so much unless if it was a cocky comment or he heartless remark about the bushy eyebrow boy's dream. 

But the real reason why he wasn't sleeping was because he was trouble by something, it felt as if a small person was poking him in the back of his head; nagging him about something he didn't understand.

He knew it wasn't good though as the nagging soon became panicky and seemed to run around frantically in his head. If he didn't know any better, he could imagine the small person, strangely in the form of Rock Lee screaming and waving his arms up and down.

He sighed and went up, rubbing his eyes and pushed aside the thin covers away and sat straight up in his futon, staring blankly at the floor as the moon glowed down faintly into his room. His dark black hair hung down from his head, and masked a bit of his face as he just sat there, wondering what the heck was going on in his head. His head jerked back, as he saw small light and the soft knocked at his door.

"Umm…Neji, Rock Lee is here to see you…he says it's urgent."

After what she said, what seemed like a gust of wind, a green jumped suited boy swiftly slid the door open and into the room, he stood panting as he stared hard at Neji. "Neji, another has been made and we need some of your assistance, several people haven't been found and everyone in town is trying to water it down!"

Standing up, Neji fixed his kimono. "Where is this at Lee?"

"That's the problem, it's a academy dojo!"

"What?"

"We have to go now! I would have went after Sakura but she wasn't at home."

The older boy nodded and got ready, suiting up and both went off into the moonlight, and hanging in the doorway was a dim light from a red lantern, lit for there return.

* * *

Three hours that night, the fire was lit down and the academy was burnt down to a crisp, the delicate smell of gray smoke and men of the village all went to there house, too tired to search for bodies and few injured with light burns. Neji and Lee did the best they could do, throwing water among the fading flares and moved battered people away if they thought it was getting hand, which it didn't. 

Now they both walk, tired and dirty of black marks and ruined clothes, Rock Lee batted his clothes off a bit and a batch of ash came off, annoying Neji as it got into his eyes.

"Must you do this now Lee? It seems pointless since you know your going to have to wash them."

Lee stopped and kept on walking. "Well I'm sorry for wanting to be cleansed."

"I'm not saying it's bad you dimwit! I'm just don't clean yourself when you have someone walking right by you." The white-eyed boy rolled his eyes and went along walking, and after this small argument they two stayed silent. Until they reach two gaps in the road, they parted with goodnights, or more along the lines of "Humph".

Neji sighed, and rubbed the temples of his head and silently went down his path, passing by the woods and going along a small river. It sure was tough, having to go through the fires and all and watching more people die or get injured severally and to top it off, many supplies are going to get harder to come by.

"But why not another stock building? Why would the Fire Bandit want to burn down a academy and at night with nobody inside.?" He pondered, running a hand through his thick hair. He knew he shouldn't be thinking so much on this now, his body so tired including his mind but surprisingly he wasn't having trouble walking or seeing.

Suddenly, he heard a scream. It was a loud shriek and it also sounded painful, being as tired as he was, he couldn't just leave it alone. It could have been a pregnant woman or even a young child, so he went into tall grass and started running in the full speed a ninja could do. In only a few minutes, he could hear the screaming get a bit louder and louder until it hurt his own ears. Whoever it was, they were very annoying, even if they were in trouble.

He made it to a forest, and glanced around, eyeing anything that would move or even make a noise. At first he couldn't hear anything anymore and started walking a bit more into the dark quiet forest. _Could this be a trap? _He pondered, as his finger grazed a nearby tree. He was alone, and this could be a trap, certainly he wasn't a very weak ninja and he was also sure he had several enemies as well.

"Get back!"

He stopped and went into a tree, jumping from branch to branch until he came upon a large creature and a fallen victim.

It was a bear, a hungry one at that, as it clawed and swiped at the form laying on the floor, it growled every time the _female_ struck the animal with a small weapon, most likely a smaller type of shuriken. She wasn't in good condition either, as blood dripped from her leg and strange dark marks on her arms and face showed clearly in the darkess, he wasn't sure from what but he could she wasn't in a very healthy state. Looking closely though, his pale eyes widen as he finally recognized the fallen body.

"Sakura!"

* * *

My goodness, I am so sorry on the late update. I wish I had updated sooner but when I started the second chapter, I had stopped right in the middle of it from writer's block. After several months (sorry!) I was able to write a bit more on it and end the chapter nicely, also I hope Ten Ten can get to be in the next chapter as well or in later chapters at the most. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata sighed. It was almost midnight and she was worried about her cousin Neji. After running off with Lee, she knew he would come home late but she was sure it wasn't going to take this long. Fumbling with the hem of her robe and biting her lip, she decided to get up from her spot at the table and went into the kitchen to make some tea. Getting the kettle and filling it with water, Hinata placed it on the stove and lit the burner. Sighing and feeling a bit relaxed she made her way to the cabinets to retrieve some cups.

"I'm sure Neji will want some tea also…"

After mumbling to herself, she literally jumped out of her skin when she heard the front door slam hard. Worried she literally ran to where the noise was feeling a bit relieved to know her cousin was safe and sound.

"Neji thank God…wait, oh my gosh what happen!"

Hinata felt her hand cover her mouth at what she witnessed. Neji was panting and on his back, arm flung over his shoulders and pink hair grazing his cheek and Hinata finally noticing who it was, Neji muttered.

"It's Sakura. She's hurt. Bad."

* * *

That night Hinata send an urgent to the Hokage Tsunade the findings of Sakura. Not being able to get to Sakura, Tsunade sent Shizune to mend and treat Sakura of her burns and wounds. The note also mentioning that as soon as she was done dealing with the aftermaths of the attack on the rogue that had attack not even hours prior to what happened to Sakura she would come and see the pink haired girl right away. That night Hinata fear greatly that she was going to lose her friend and felt she was going to be absolutely useless. Trying not to cry as hard as she wanted to, Hinata tried her best to heal Sakura as Shizune did the same. Neji had moved Sakura to his bedroom and that's where the healing would be taking place. Sakura was unconscious but after applying medicine and trying to clean the burns, Sakura would wake and scream in pain. Hinata couldn't help but flinched every time it happened but fought back whatever sadness would come. Hinata knew she had to be strong, for Sakura and for herself. Shizune called out to Hinata and with that said they went to fixing Sakura.

Outside the bedroom, Neji and Hinata's father were in the other room waiting on the results. Being as strict and to some heartless, Hiashi Hyuuga wasn't going to let a fellow shin obi die or at least not die on his property. Understanding the situation, Hiashi merely let it progress and see what would happen. Neji, his nephew sat quietly in front of him from across the table. Without speaking a word, Hiashi closed his eyes and let the silence fill the already tense house.

Neji was concerned. Sakura wasn't a close friend but still a friend to the least. A friend that he didn't want to see die in front of eyes. After killing the bear and saving Sakura, he went to the closest place he could think of and went home. The hospital was too far and he willing to risk Sakura dieing from blood lost or burns because of him. Looking up for a second, Neji saw his uncle wasn't at all worried or seemed to care but at least he didn't argue about the cause that was happening either. He knew the bastard didn't like him and only accepted him into the house because Hinata begged her father and because of that or more _him_ Hinata had to stopped training and go to her household chores and become in a way caretaker for Neji and her father. Neji wanted to leave but he couldn't not yet anyway. Where else could he go anyway?

Neji twitched every time he would hear Sakura scream in pain. He knew what it was like to be in pain. What he hated was not being able to do nothing about that pain.

Neji could feel his hands turn into fists of annoyance and anger. He knew he was patient but knowing that someone might die because of his slow actions angered him. He only hoped Sakura was going to make it.

* * *

Opening her eyes, she moaned gently as the bright sun blinded her slightly and she blinked trying to adjust to the surroundings she was in. Memories started filling her mind slowly, the colors and heat of the fire, the immense pain she had felt when the rogue ninja had slammed his foot against her back, her deadly and most unlucky encounter with a bear. Sakura's throat felt itchy most likely from the smoke from the previous night's incident. She remembered a faint voice calling out to her, a familiar but faint voice after dealing with the bear. Glancing around Sakura noticed she wasn't at her house or even in a hospital bed. How did she get here? Her parents were probably worried sick about her when she didn't return home. Wanting to sit up, she was stopped by a gently hand at the shoulder.

"Sakura please, you're still very hurt. Don't move or you might open your wounds…"

Sakura recognized the soft voice.

"Hinata…what happen? What are you doing here?"

Wiping her eyes to dry the few tears that came out, Hinata smiled. "You were hurt. Neji found you battling some wild bear and saved you. You were hurt pretty bad…oh Sakura I'm so glad your alive!"

Sakura smiled gently and could tell Hinata was trying not to cry from joy and explaining what had happened the night before. Sakura listened and thought to herself she needed to thank Shizune when she had the chance to heal. In an instant though the green eyed girl frowned and gave Hinata a stern look which only made Hinata frown.

"Thank you Hinata for healing and bandaging me but I need you send a message right away."

Hinata nodded, ready to hear what Sakura had to request.

* * *

Waking up on the couch wasn't the best way to wake up. At least it wasn't for Neji and it didn't help that the blinds were open and the sun beamed in his face only fueling his annoyance. Stretching and getting in a sitting position, he felt dirty. He needed a shower or bath, it didn't really matter but he could still smell the smoke from last night's fire. Neji hadn't slept very well either, at least not after hearing Sakura scream in pain from the procedure that was happening. Rubbing his eyes, he moaned and got up walking towards the restroom and getting ready to take a shower.

When finally reaching the shower and shutting the door behind him, Neji was faced with a mirror and didn't look away when he saw what was on his shoulder.

Blood. Her blood.

In an instant, Neji tore off his shirt and threw it in the wastebasket. She bled a lot last night, he knew Sakura was bleeding because of the countless times Hinata would run out of the room with sheets covered in black and red stains. Neji sighed and stripping the rest of his clothing off he made his way into the shower.

* * *

"Okay Sakura but please rest. Shizune wanted you to stay in bed until she can return. I'll be back with some tea and a meal…"

Bowing, Hinata left the room as quietly as she could and sighed in relief. Sakura was going to be fine but that didn't mean she could move around much. Walking down the hall, the paled eyed girl could hear the shower going and figured it had to be Neji. Not thinking too much thought into it, Hinata went into the kitchen and started to prepare a late breakfast.

Cooking breakfast, Hinata set the table and made a separate meal for Sakura. Neji was already seated at the table with his uncle and they were eating silently. Getting Sakura's meal, Hinata made her way to where the wounded ninja was and delivered the tea and food. After doing this, Hinata went back to the table and served herself a plate, eating quietly with her cousin and father. For a few minutes of clattering plates and chopsticks, Hiashi finally spoke.

"I will be leaving for a mission this afternoon. It seems this rogue ninja is causing problems for the Hyuuga clan and they need me and several other shin obi to attend a meeting about the situation since it has turn critical." Hiashi took a sip of his tea and continued, "This being said our current guest will have to stay in our care until she is healed or at least walking. Lady Hokage has pushed me into this decision with a message she sent when I woke. So for the time being Hinata you will be caring for the Haruno girl in my absence. After breakfast I will get prepared to leave for my mission."

Hinata nodded and chewed her food slowly in thought. Neji merely ignored his uncle and continued to consume his food.

Everything went by quick as breakfast had ended and Hiashi prepared to get his belongings together for his trip. When noon finally came, Hiashi said his goodbyes to his daughter which only Hinata replied with a take care and be safe. Neji was nowhere to be found which made Hinata only assume he was out training since he could no longer be cooped up in his room. Not sure what to do, Hinata decided to check up on her friend.

Knocking on the door so that she could alert Sakura before she entered, she heard a faint noise that sounded like a "come in" and Hinata entered. Sakura was sitting up and looking out the window looking exhausted. Smiling a little bit Hinata walked in and sat herself to the chair next to where Sakura laid. Looking at her now, Sakura smiled back.

"Your father leave already?"

"Yes. It seems the rogue ninja you fought last night is making our clan nervous I guess. My father went off a meeting to see if anything could be done about it."

"What about you?"

Hinata made a sad smile, "Well, ever since Neji moved in my father has demanded I not take on any missions for a while. At least not until Neji moves out or I myself move out…it's alright, I don't mind it."

Sakura could tell Hinata was lying since it wasn't hard to notice. The pinked hair girl knew that Hinata ached and yearned to be a shin obi to prove to everyone she was a someone or at least prove to a certain blonde haired boy…

Thinking for a moment, Sakura said "So did you send off my message to Lady Tsunade?"

"Yes! She hasn't replied back but I'm sure she got it."

"That's good…" Sakura groaned in pain as she shifted in the bed she laid. "By the way, whose room am I in? It's awfully small for a guest room."

"Oh well this is Neji's room…we did have a guest room but Neji insisted we get you to the closes room to heal you and…well Neji's room was the closest empty room available."

Now Sakura just felt guilty, not only was she burdening the Hyuuga house with her injuries but she had unintentionally taken over her friend's bedroom. Neji's room no doubt. Pondering on it, she didn't think this was a bedroom at all considering how small and plain it was. Sakura wondered where Neji had slept if he didn't sleep in his own room last night.

"Where is Neji now?"

"Actually…I'm not sure. He was home when we had breakfast but afterwards left…"

"Well, when he returns could you please tell him I want to see me. I would like to thank him for saving me." Sakura smiled and Hinata smiled back.

"Of course. I do wish to inform though that Neji is a very closed off person, I'm not really sure when he'll return home…hopefully by dinner."

Sakura nodded and sighed. She really did want to thank the longed hair Hyuuga because if it wasn't for him she probably wouldn't of mind it. Flexing her hand a bit, she groaned in pain and got a reaction from Hinata.

"Ah I guess it's time we change you into some new bandages. Shizune wanted me to change your bandages every few hours due to your burns…" Getting up, Hinata went over to a small night stand next to the bed and started to get the roll of white bandages.

Sakura let a breath of air out. I guess she would have to wait until she was fully healed to get back to her shin obi duties.

* * *

After getting cleaned and re-bandaged with Hinata's help, Sakura said she was feeling a bit tired which was the cue for Hinata to take her leave. A few hours passed and Sakura awoke to some loud noises or in fact voices. Very familiar voices.

"OH Sakura!"

With a slam of the door, Sakura was face to face with a dark haired and sobbing young man. Behind him was a brown haired girl with her hair up in buns and waved politely as the green clothed boy went to her side and took her hands in his and kneeled next to her bedside.

"Oh my dear Sakura I am so glad you are alive! I wish this didn't have to happen to you."

About to answer back to Rock Lee's comments, Hinata came in with a flushed faced obliviously embarrassed.

"I am so sorry Sakura, I told Lee and Ten Ten you were resting but Lee insisted that he see you."

"Yes Sakura I know how much you needed your rest but waiting to see your beautiful eyes only pained me!" Sakura could literally feel Ten Ten roll her eyes at the boy and grabbed him by his ear, trying to drag the ninja way.

"Don't mind him Sakura." Ten Ten said, smiling. "But I am glad you're safe and okay. In town we both happened to bump into Neji and got worried when Neji told us what had happened." Rock Lee nodded furiously in agreement his eyes watering with tears.

Sakura blinked, "I see. Well as you can see I'm fine, just a bit burned and scarred." she laughed a bit, trying to reassure her friends that everything was okay. Not being a dumb person Ten Ten knew that Sakura was just trying to appear fine but only shrugged it. This girl and her pride. Picking up Lee by the ear so he was standing, Ten Ten smiled back.

"Well now that your fine, we'll be seeing you again tomorrow and we're sorry for bothering you while you rested…hopefully it won't happen again," Ten Ten rubbed at Lee's ear, "Right Lee?"

Nodding, Lee wiped his face, "Yes of course, my angel needs her beauty rest!"

Laughing at Rock Lee's answer, the two ninjas said there goodbyes and left. Hinata also left Sakura's side again and went to do her daily chores. Unsure of what to do, Sakura relaxed in the bed she laid in and tried to go back to sleep. Regaining her strength was all she could do now.

* * *

After encountering Ten Ten and Lee in town, Neji regretted telling either (Well mostly Lee) of them what happened to Sakura. But they were Sakura's friends just like everyone else and needed to know. Fumbling with the small vile in his hand right outside he front door Neji decided to go and finally visit the pink haired girl he rescued last night. He didn't know much about medicine but maybe the ointment he retrieved from the store in town would help with the pain a bit. It wasn't much but Neji thought maybe it would even just a little.

Going inside, Neji could hear Hinata humming to herself as she washed the dishes. He hated how she could be cheerful when doing such easy trivial things such as household chores. It annoyed Neji so much to know his cousin was such a pushover that she would give up on being a shin obi because that's what her father wanted her to do.

Not noticing Neji, he walked into the hallway and stopped to where his bedroom door was and knocked. He heard no reply and knocked again. Again no reply. Opening the door, he peaked in and saw the pinked haired girl sound asleep on the bed. Being as quiet as he could be Neji walked in and went to her bedside. Playing the small bottle on the night stand Neji stared at Sakura with much focus.

From what Neji could tell Sakura was bandage from the neck down. She wore a plain white t-shirt on and the rest of her body was covered with the heavy blankets he usually slept in. A few scratches on her face and a bandage on her forehead Neji sighed mentally couldn't stand it. He would talk to her tomorrow, maybe. For now thought she needed her rest and seeing someone he knew was strong this damage he couldn't take it.

Turning around and heading towards the door, Neji stopped when he heard some rustling. A few seconds later, Neji heard the raspy voice of the pink haired girl.

"Thank you Neji. For saving me."

Turning around slightly, Neji and Sakura locked eyes for a second and Neji merely nodded before heading out the room and shutting the door quietly behind him.

* * *

Well that was like, years to update huh? Don't worry everyone. I'm still trying even if it takes a long time. I am so grateful for anybody who stil reads Naruto fanfictions and even more so ones that haven't been updated for nearly 5-6 years. But don't worry, the next chapter is in rough draft form and when I can finish it I shall upload it post haste. And oh, this chapter was not beta-ed so I was wondering, can someone beta for me? I really need one. It would help a lot and plus help me make better chapters and hey maybe even faster chapters as well. I do love to chat and talk about fandoms, so please feel free to contact me on my bio or private message me. Talking about fandoms keeps me motivated, so yeah everyone just please read and review and I am sorry for any mistakes that might hurt your eyes and grammer skills. Again, glad you enjoyed this. Hopefully I'll update within the month (or year)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Ten Ten sighed as she lay down in her bed, pondering on what was going to happen in the remaining month. The festival was going to start soon, in a mere seven days and she still didn't have the courage to ask Neji out on a date. Yeah, a bit pathetic for the girl to do all the work but she knew Neji well enough that he wasn't interested and even if he _were_ he wouldn't ask her. There conversation earlier played in her mind has she closed her eyes.

_Ten Ten had spotted Neji right away; of course she would notice him in town. His long hair and pale eyes were always a give away in public or maybe because of her true feelings for Neji she just happened to notice him anywhere he was…Ten Ten smiled and nudged her companion next to her and pointed. Rock Lee smiled brightly and they both went to there friend._

"_Hey Neji!"_

_Neji stopped in his tracks from where he was observing and turned to look where his name was called. Making no expression, he merely waited for his friends to get close._

"_Hey, what are you doing in town? You're usually training or something around this time!" Lee questioned._

"_Hm. It seems Hinata has requested I go out and purchase some medicines for our current patient."_

"_Patient?" both his friends asked, puzzled._

_Neji nodded and explained the situation, not leaving out every detail. When finally finishing and explaining how Sakura was to live at the Hyuuga house for a few days Rock Lee frowned. _

"_I can't believe it…no wonder Sakura was home when I went looking for her help last night." Sadness deepened on the dark haired boy's face, "She was already in the dojo trying to defeat and capture this rogue ninja herself!"_

_Ten Ten sighed. "Yeah sounds like Sakura…" _

"_And now I'm here, currently looking for some medicine for our pink haired companion." _

The bun haired girl sighed again and lay on her side, remembering what had happened right after meeting Neji and right before her and Lee had visited Sakura.

_Rock Lee waved and started to walk off as Ten Ten stayed a bit behind, having a conversation with her friend Hinata. She was a bit concerned for Neji and thought she could get some information from the raven haired girl._

"_Neji seems fine. He had a few burn marks and scratches but besides that he seemed fine…nothing compared to Sakura though."_

_Ten Ten nodded. "When do you think Neji will come back from shopping?"_

"_Shopping? Neji went shopping?"_

"_Um yeah, we just saw him not even an hour ago in town looking at the herbal medicines. He said you sent him out to fetch some for Sakura."_

_Hinata shook her head and frowned slightly. "I never asked Neji to buy any medicines…Shizune when she came by last night left a lot of antibiotics and lotions to sooth Sakura's burns so I never bothered to bother Neji about it."_

"_I see…" Ten Ten frowned deeply and after awhile, said her goodbyes to the long haired Hyuuga and left. _

The ceiling fan hummed lightly as Ten Ten opened her eyes and found herself unable to sleep still wondering why Neji would lied or hide anything from her, even as simple has buying medicine for Sakura probably knowing full and well she had enough at her side. Hinata didn't seem to know either as to why Neji would go out of his way and time to purchase medicines but didn't question Ten Ten about it either. Ten Ten couldn't be mad at Sakura has she felt a small tingle of jealously hit her, if anything she felt guilty because Sakura was hurt pretty bad and couldn't help she happened to come across Neji in her moment of battle. Glancing at her clock, Ten Ten grumbled and wanted to go to sleep but her uneasy feelings about Neji were making her nervous. _Maybe tomorrow_, she thought, maybe she'll find out why. And maybe just maybe even if she doesn't find out why she could always ask him out to the festival. It wouldn't hurt to try and at least she could finally get her feelings out in the open as well.

Turning over on her other side, Ten Ten closed her eyes wondering what was going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

Smiling and handing the florist the change, Ten Ten waved goodbye and made her way out to the Hyuuga house. In her arms she held a small boutique of flowers for the patient she was about to meet. Ten Ten felt a bit bad about not invited Lee to come with her to visit Sakura but she really didn't feel like having the overactive ninja jumping around about his unending love for Sakura. Walking down the path, Ten Ten after about ten minutes found herself at Hinata's house. Knocking on the front door, Ten Ten waited.

"Hello Ten Ten." was heard as the door openly gently with Hinata motioning Ten Ten to come in. The brunette smiled and walked in. "Here, these are for Sakura."

"Oh how beautiful. Here how about we put them in a vase and give to Sakura in a bit. She should be awake I just finished changing her bandages."

Both going into the kitchen, Hinata placed the flowers in a water filled vase and placed them on the table as Ten Ten looked around. Hinata noticed this and her eyebrows perked up.

"Is something wrong?"

"Ah…no. I was just wondering where Neji was. I really need to ask him a question."

"Oh he's out back. He's meditating though."

"Oh, well I guess I can wait then until he's done." Looking after the pink flowers, Ten Ten looked back at Hinata. "So how is Sakura…? Are her burns that bad?"

Hinata frowned. "Well, the burns are pretty bad. Shizune said they might leave scars even with medical assistance. Her wounds and leg will be fine though with some rest of course." Ten Ten remember Hinata telling her about Sakura's leg and how it was gashed opened by the bear which ultimately lead to her passing out from blood loss.

Ten Ten frowned. Scars? Ten Ten herself had a few scars along her body but never burn scars and nothing to noticeable either. She wondered how Sakura would take to have such a thing be permanently done to her.

Grabbing the flowers, Ten Ten and Hinata went towards the room where Sakura laid. Knocking, they welcomed themselves in and were greeted with a smiling pink haired girl.

"Hey Sakura…" Ten Ten said with a smile and went to her side, placing the flowers on the night stand that was just next to the bed. Sakura smiled.

"Thanks Ten Ten, there beautiful. But really you didn't have to…"

"Nah its fine. Besides, Neji's room is such an eyesore I thought maybe you could use some color in here." Smiling cheekily at the pinked hair girl Sakura found herself smiling back in return.

* * *

Sitting outside with his legs folded, Neji could feel the presence of someone else walk into the house. A pure, bubbling presence he knew all to well. The autumn's breeze was cool against his skin and he could feel his mind calm in comfort at the feel of it. Leaves flew across the grass and he could hear the trees move gentle with the dancing wind. It was days like this Neji took much comfort in as he detested the spring and the summer heat. At times like these, Neji would have been in true bliss but a nagging feeling was itching at his brain. Neji had an idea of why Ten Ten came today and of course he knew it had to be to visit Sakura but at the same time he knew that he was caught and would have to face it. Ten Ten was to smart (or lucky) of a girl to just ignore his actions even more so when they were actions out of his character. He didn't mean to lie but he was a bit embarrassed. Not embarrassed at the idea of caring for someone but to care for someone who he shouldn't have a care for. Sakura Haruno, smart, strong, brave and in time changed from a nagging love sick girl into a young woman with so much fire in her. Sakura was his friend yes, but nothing more. May be Naruto really did change his aspect on life, maybe he did change. After years of not seeing the blonde haired boy, Neji found himself caring for people a lot more easier than usually, more so his cousin Hinata. Neji knew he still had things to patch with his uncle but he knew that could still wait for another day.

Thinking of fixing old alliances, Neji thought back to an old acquaintance he was once. He still couldn't believe that the pinked haired girl was still hopelessly in love with the Uchiha boy. The paled eyed young man was disappointed in her though as she was as gullible as her partner Naruto. They both strived to bring back the Uchiha boy no matter what the cause and just knowing that made Neji irritated. Uchiha was a great ninja, he couldn't deny that but no one should go to so deep into darkness, as least not like how Uchiha turned. Neji felt there was no hope for there old Uchiha friend and found that Team Kakashi's efforts would only lead in vain. Feeling a slight headache coming along after thinking to far and away from his meditation, Neji sat up and stretch his arms a bit. Hearing the door behind him slide open, Neji turned around and met with his team mate and closest friend.

"Hey Neji." Ten Ten said smiling brightly. Neji smiled back.

Hinata hummed as she filled the teapot with hot water and started brewing the tea for her friends and cousin. After leaving Sakura alone once again, she could tell the green eyed girl was getting rather uncomfortable and anxious to be out of bed but her burn wounds still weren't healed and still needed to be bedridden so they could be treated properly.

Hearing a door slide shut pretty hard, Hinata winced a bit at the noise and saw Ten Ten make her way to the front door in quite a hurry. Making her way to the front door to question her friend, Ten Ten stopped and not turning around to see her friend, Hinata could tell in the girl's voice she was in pain.

"Sorry but I gotta go now Hinata. Tell Sakura I hope she gets better." and with that said, Hinata watched as her friend walked out the front door and shut the behind her. The dark haired girl was unsure what to do turn around to see her cousin come inside the house. Neji glanced at Hinata and sighed.

"What happen Neji?"

"I didn't think she was going to be that upset with my answer."

"Neji?"

Neji sat down at the dinner table and sighed. Hinata taking the hint sat down with him and waited what he had to say.

"It seems Ten Ten wanted to go out on a date with me to this month's festival. Considering what is happening and explaining to her why I had to refuse her offer she overreacted and let out how much she cared about me." Hinata could tell on her cousin's face he did seem saddened at the words that came from his mouth. Neji continued. "After confessing her feelings towards me I rejected her politely and Ten Ten started crying…and well, you can assume what happened next."

Hinata nodded. The paled eyed girl knew about Ten Ten's feeling for a while or at least she figured the brunette girl had some sort of feelings for her cousin. It wasn't plain on her face as her feelings for Naruto were but a girl knew whenever a girl was in love. Oh how Hinata could relate to Ten Ten, to be rejected and denied the love that was bottled up in her for so long. Even if Hinata hadn't shared her true feelings with Naruto, she already knew what his answer would be.

"Do you feel nothing for her Neji?"

Neji grimaced. "I do care for Ten Ten, but not as anything as strong as a sister. Ten Ten has been a great friend to me and a great fighter in our team but to see her more than just that? No. I don't think I do."

Hinata nodded and wasn't sure what to say next. She knew Neji wasn't heartless but sometimes his stern and blunt attitude would hurt anybody's feelings in an instant.

Silence fell upon the room and the only noise that could be heard was the soft whistle of the teapot on the stove.

"Neji, could you take this to Sakura? I need to get the laundry before sundown…"

Getting up, Neji watched as Hinata grabbed a basket and went outside to grab the laundry on the clothes line. Glancing at what Hinata had prepared Sakura for dinner; he grabbed the tray and went to give the pink haired girl's supper to her.

* * *

Knocking on the door, he could hear Sakura can approval to come in and he opened the door.

"Well hello stranger."

Neji raised an eyebrow as he walked over to Sakura who only smiled in return. Placing the food on the nightstand, Neji noticed the pink flowers.

"Oh Ten Ten brought those for me earlier." Sakura remarked, answering his confused expression that slowly into a frown on his face. Sakura noticed this but ignored it.

"Here. Hinata and I already had dinner." Sakura smiled and thanked Neji, who was about to leave the room until Sakura stopped him.

"I was wondering if you could stay…I mean, I don't mind Hinata but I feel like a bother to her considering she's always checking up on me every hour of the day."

Neji was a bit confused on her requested and slightly surprised she had asked to begin with. He knew Sakura was a very outspoken person but found it odd she wanted any comfort from a mutual friend such as he. Turning around, Neji walked over to Sakura's side.

"Is there something you needed?" Neji wasn't the type to start a _friendly_ conversation well and merely thought nothing else.

"Ah not really…I guess I wanted to know if there were any news on the rogue ninja as of late."

"As from now, I am not very sure as of late has happened concerning this rogue ninja. The last attack was the one of course you had to endure alone." Neji noticed Sakura twitched at the mention of the past few days' events. "But besides that, I don't think anything has occurred."

Sakura gave a frustrated sigh and fell back onto her pillow, "I can't believe I let him get away…"

"You did all you could. Most ninja with any common sense would know better than to fight an unknown enemy alone though." Neji remarked in a stern voice.

"Well, sorry, but as of late my current _team_ aren't around to have my back." Neji could hear the sarcasm in her voice and wasn't pleased by her irritation.

"You do have others here in the village who would be willingly enough to assist you Haruno." Pale white eyes and bright pink eyes locked in a glare, the tension in the room becoming high. Looking away, Sakura found herself glancing down to her lap, Neji staring down from where he stood; he saw that Sakura's fists were clenching the blankets with anger.

"You know yo-!" Sakura winced in pain, the pain her arms and legs starting to throb. _Ugh, I hate this_. She thought to herself, feeling her burns starting to flare up on her body. Neji sighed.

"I think this conversation is over, now if you need anything else Haruno, I suggest you ask my cousin for such assistance. I'll have Hinata come in shortly to see to your obvious medical attention. "

Sakura didn't bother replying back as she heard the faint sound of footsteps and the creek of a door shut. Sweat was starting to form on her head and the pink locks of her hair stuck to her lightly. Glancing at her tray of food, she found herself not in a very appetizing mood. Sakura couldn't believe Neji could be so cruel, well, maybe not believe it but did he have to be so blunt with everything? She wondered why she even tried with some people. Trying to ignore from the unbearable pain, Sakura lay back onto the futon and placed her hands on her eyes, her heart starting to ache and the pit of her stomach turn. She tried to fight back the tears, but the still managed to come out.

_Naruto…Sasuke…_

* * *

Slamming the back door with a bang, Neji walked off. He needed to go out and train, to exercise this pent up frustrated. Today just wasn't his day, first he had to deal with Ten Ten and her ridiculous emotions and now he had to deal with the feelings of another girl who had abandonment issues of her own. _Yes_, everyone knew that Team Kakashi was gone. Finished. Over and done with. Neji thought the pinked haired hair girl had matured but I guess he was wrong; she still pined over her idiotic and _former_ teammates. There were others, better and stronger and _smarter_ ninjas out there who could replace either Naruto or Sasuke. It made no sense and just thinking about it just made Neji start having an immense headache. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Neji tried to keep calm. Glancing up at the sky, the moon was already out and closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Neji disappeared in a flash, ready to blow off some steam.

_Women. _He scoffed.

* * *

**Author Note**: Just to give a little information about my story, I would like to say that this fic is like, before the actually events of the Naruto Shippuden. Naruto is off training with Jiraiya and Sasuke is off doing his whole thing. Now, yes, I've made Neji slightly biploar in most cases but I'm still trying to get a feel for his character. I've alway seen his as a very calm character that doesn't always work well with others and can get easily irratated. With his team mates and Hinata I've tried to make him slightly more friendly but beyond that let's stay he has no patience for people outside of his life, namely in this case Sakura. And I'm not trying to make Neji sound like he doesn't care but from what I can remember not everyone was very fond with the fact that Sasuke betrayed the Leaf Village to join Orochimaru. And regarding Naruto, I'm sure Neji could care less if he left or not. I think for Neji, if you still want to continue to be a ninja, you gotta let go of some things (such as teammates) and move on if things don't always work out. Plus I really doubt Neji knows a thing of two about the emotions the opposite sex, so that might be another reason why I've made him slightly bipolar. Now to Sakura, for her I guess I've made her bipolar as well. lol But I like to think of as this, she's all she's got besides her teacher Tsunade/parents and the on and off friendships she's created with others. And now facing and ulimately losing against a unknown force by herself I would think she wants to try and be as independant as she can be without the help of anyone. Of course she misses Sasuke and Naruto, but I think in the years that they were gone that was when Sakura ultimately finally found she can be independant without the help of others. I guess to be put it bluntly, she's being slightly stubborn and at the same time a bit heartbroken all the while knowing she the only one left of team Kakashi (at the time) At first, I don't think Neji and Sakura will be getting along in the next few chapters but in time as I continue to write more chapters, maybe friendship and hopefully romance will bloom eh?

**And also, please don't be hating on ANY characters in the reviews.** I love every Naruto character, good or bad, small or big, so please dont be hating on Ten Ten or whatnot. I love her character, and even though she's already confessed her feelings in this chapter, don't think that she won't _return. _I've got some more interesting stuff written down, so don't count Ten Ten out yet. Anyway I've hoped I've explained myself well enough and this chapter was slightly longer. Any questions, please review! (Also, I need a beta BAD, so please message me if Naruto fans are willing to help out!) Peace out!


End file.
